


I'm on my way

by Kiki_allo_specchio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between 15x18 and 15x19 / Missing moment / Dean's stream of consciousness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_allo_specchio/pseuds/Kiki_allo_specchio
Summary: So, Dean is on the road, to reach with Sam and Jack. But, you know, it’s a long road. After the confession.What was in his mind?I know few thinks for sure, and one of it it’s that Dean Winchester, in love or not, will never left Cas behind.And we know that he’s in love, so… these are his thought.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	I'm on my way

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be kind, English is not my native language.

I don’t even care about everything else anymore.

What I know, with absolute certainty, is that I want you back.

I want you here, I want to protect you, hug you, hold you so tightly that nothing can’t take you away again.

And screw everything else!

Yes, the only thing I can think of is that you are an angel, you are as old as time, you are a warrior, but that from now on I will do anything to protect you.

If I think about what we have been through, about everything we have had to face, without ever a moment of respite...

No, I will not let it to end this way.

You made your fucking choice, alright. You, the one that not even Chuck could ever keep in line... the one that he freely chose for himself, before all of us...

You chose to save me.

To _love_ me ...

_[Hands on the wheel clench until it hurts]_

I can’t even breathe when I think that now you are...

But I will certainly not allow things to stay that way.

And when I get you the fuck out of there… we won’t exist for anyone anymore.

We will take our time, our space… our life.

We’ll take everything we haven’t been there so far.

I don’t know why I’ve been so stupid and blind.

I don’t know if it’s Chuck’s fault or if I was just too afraid to ruin the only good thing that ever happened to me.

I don’t know, really...

I was always scared, and I felt like shit because of my feelings for you.

As if just thinking about certain things could get you dirty.

Because you’ve always been too much for me.

Cas, how could you have thought that I didn’t… I was just afraid, I saw you as something unattainable, that I couldn’t deserve.

And you... you were there for me, you were there to love me in the same way.

_[A punch struck against the steering wheel, before letting go of a cry of frustration]_

How much fucking time have we wasted?

How much relief have we denied ourselves?

It won’t happen again.

So wait, please, wait!

Wait for me...

We must first sort things out here... you know we have to, even if right now it really seems like just a _duty_ to me, nothing else... but then I’ll come and get you.

Whatever it takes.

And even if I'll die in the attempt, It’ll be fine too.

Because what good is it for me to save everyone, free the world, if I can’t free you then? And _have_ you...

And when you'll be with me, safe, I’ll apologize again.

Because I didn’t tell you anything, because I wasn’t able to stop you, to understand what you were doing, to tell you that I...

Cas... I love you.

And I’m on my way.


End file.
